The present application relates to vehicles. In particular, the present application relates to systems that improve driver visibility and storage on a vehicle.
A military vehicle may be used in a variety of applications and conditions. These vehicles generally include a number of vehicle systems or components (e.g., a cab or body, a drive train, etc.). The military vehicle may also include various features and systems as needed for the specific application of the vehicle (e.g., a hatch, a gun ring, an antenna, etc.). Proper functioning and arrangement of the vehicle systems or components is important for the proper functioning of the vehicle.
Traditional vehicles include a cab assembly coupled to a chassis and including several seats (e.g., for a driver, for a passenger, etc.). These seats are commonly configured in a side-by-side arrangement where the driver and at least one passenger are located at the same location along the length of the military vehicle. In such a configuration, the passenger and portions of the cab assembly may reduce the visibility of the driver.